


Дзинь-дзинь

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как поступит L, если Лайт запрет дверь в их комнату не станет его впускать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дзинь-дзинь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ding Dong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29967) by Cat In My Fridge. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: Suirioku.

Случайно оказавшись недалеко от кампуса университета Тойо, где с недавнего времени жили вместе Рюдзаки и Лайт, Мацуда решил их навестить. В общежитии он стал свидетелем вполне обыкновенного зрелища: Рюдзаки согнулся над ноутбуком и что-то печатал. Что было менее обыкновенным, он занимался этим прямо в холле.

Мацуда остановился как вкопанный, рассматривая детектива с головы до ног:

— Рюдзаки, можно спросить, что ты делаешь на полу?

L поднял глаза, окинул его скучающим взглядом и снова переключил внимание на ноутбук.

— Как видишь, Мацуда-сан, — он непрерывно продолжал стучать по клавишам, — дверь в комнату заперта, и я не могу войти. Как можно определить по включенному свету в кухне и в спальне, на данный момент кто-то находится внутри. Исходя из того, что следов взлома на окнах и двери не обнаружено, а сигнализационная система работает исправно, в чем я лично убедился всего два дня назад, я исключил возможность незаконного проникновения. Из этих данных следует, что внутри комнаты может находиться только Лайт-кун.

— Ого, — прокомментировал его рассуждения Мацуда. — То есть он специально тебя не пускает?

L засунул в рот большой палец.

— Я на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что Лайт-кун поступает так не нарочно, он всего лишь не способен открыть дверь, поскольку на данный момент находится в бессознательном состоянии.

Мацуда моргнул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что... его вырубили?

В ответ Рюдзаки подарил ему многозначительный взгляд, которого весьма нечасто удостаиваются его собеседники, и взгляд этот подразумевал: «Я объяснил все на уровне младенца, а ты идиот».

— Не в прямом смысле в бессознательном состоянии, Мацуда-сан. Мне стало известно из достоверных источников, что Лайт-кун употреблял алкогольные напитки. Следовательно, я предполагаю, что сейчас он пребывает в состоянии сна, в следствие чего не способен открыть дверь.

Мацуда озадаченно почесал затылок.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Заметно, — Рюдзаки выудил из кармана несколько конфет, засунул в рот и принялся задумчиво жевать, скосив глаза на экран.

Казалось, что Рюдзаки не удостоит собеседника ни словом больше, и Мацуда смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Хм, Рюдзаки, и как же ты планируешь попасть внутрь?

Детектив устроился поудобнее на полу, и, когда он заговорил, его голос был полон гордости.

— Ах да, насчет этого, — он проглотил конфеты и принялся облизывать пальцы, другой рукой продолжая печатать на ноутбуке. — Первым делом я позвонил Лайту на мобильный телефон и, к сожалению, обнаружил, что он выключен. Дальнейшее рассмотрение этой проблемы привело меня к выводу, что с вероятностью в семьдесят процентов Лайт-кун сделал это не в умышленной попытке меня избегать, просто у телефона закончился заряд батареи. И, поскольку существует высокая вероятность того, что на данный момент Лайт-кун лишен возможности двигаться, логично предположить, что он не сможет зарядить свой телефон.

— И вправду звучит логично, — согласился Мацуда. В ответ он получил еще один многозначительный взгляд.

— Затем я написал Лайт-куну через систему мгновенного обмена сообщениями, но он не был онлайн. Исходя из вышеупомянутого затруднения с телефоном, это опять же можно объяснить тем, что, скорее всего, он спит.

Мацуда кивнул, гадая, что же придумал L.

Голос Рюдзаки стал монотонным, взгляд не отрывался от монитора.

— Следующим делом я подключился к ноутбуку Лайта по SSH и настроил голосовой движок так, чтобы он немедленно на него наорал, но, судя по всему, не сработало. Видишь ли, Мацуда-сан, у Лайта от природы очень чуткий сон, его может разбудить практически любой посторонний звук, и, если бы не тридцатипроцентная вероятность разбить окно и вероятность в пять процентов, что осколки стекла могут поранить Лайта, я бы принялся кидать в окно камни, чтобы его разбудить.

В ответ у Мацуды не нашлось слов. Вернее, нашлись, но все они прозвучали бы крайне неуместно. К счастью, Рюдзаки совершенно не нуждался в его участии в разговоре и самостоятельно продолжал монолог.

— Тогда я решил починить голосовой движок и в данный момент просматриваю системные файлы, чтобы вручную активировать консоль. Вот чем я сейчас занимаюсь.

— Ясно, — Мацуда выглядел немного сбитым с толку. — Значит, дверной звонок не работает?

Рюдзаки перестал печатать.

Он повернулся и уставился на Мацуду.

Его глаза распахнулись.


End file.
